A Dog's Heart
by HailForTheQueen
Summary: The curse has broken and the former zodiac are now free to live their lives as the choose. This tells the story of Shigure's life afterwards and how he deals with new love interests and the problems that come with it. Two male OC's appear eventually. See first chapter for warnings. This will be yaoi (boyxboy)
1. A Dog's Confession

**Authors Note:** _ **Be warned, this is a YAOI fanfic, BOY ON BOY, BOY LOVE, whatever you wanna call it, it will hopefully have some really graphic GAY SEX SCENES and also have scenes of ABUSE, VIOLENCE and GAY RAPE eventually but, I'll warn you in those chapters. I've written some of this in capitals just to warn you. This will also contain SWEARING. If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do, enjoy!**_

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION:** _ **This is based after the curse has broken which is where I like to place all of my Fruits Basket fanfic because it avoids unnecessary complications and so the whole curse thing doesn't take away the focus. And I will refer to the former zodiac by their former animal forms often because it's just how I think of them, hopefully you won't get confused xD**_

 **ABOUT THE OC's** _ **: This fanfic will have two main male OC's but, the second one won't appear for quite some time. I personally hate fics with OC's because I feel like they take away plot from the real characters and quite frankly, I find them annoying so, this makes me a hypocrite... But my character doesn't steal the spotlight, this story gives insight to the lives of the Sohma's after the curse has broken.**_

 **SYNOPSIS** _ **: In this fic, Shigure is openly gay and has a boyfriend but is their relationship as perfect as it seems?**_

 **WARNING** _ **: THIS FANFIC WILL CONTAIN YAOI, ABUSE, SWEARING, VIOLENCE AND RAPE**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII**_

It can't be said that it was a beautiful morning; rain poured from the screaming sky, accompanied by strikes of electric silver. The weather was relentless, going from dawn without as much as a single pause. The dark grey clouds had replaced the midday sun, blocking the usual warmth which left everyone in a bad mood.

Shigure knew this as he finally walked down the stairs to lunch with the three teenagers. Though, as negative as the mood, his determination didn't deter him from doing what he felt was needed.

"Good morning!" He said brightly to the trio as he sat at the table with Kyo and Yuki.

"It's past 12 in the afternoon.." Kyo grumbled, the rain hitting him the hardest. What can you say, hate for rain lasts a lifetime.

"Well, good afternoon then. Happy now?" He asked, hoping the light teasing would help lift the mood somehow.

"Why do you have to be so annoying first thing in the morning?"

"You mean first thing in the afternoon." The dog replied, smiling.

Before he could think of a snappy reply, Tohru walked in carrying large plates of food.

"Since it seems that we all slept in, I've made us a massive brunch!" She said, beaming at the three males spread out around the table.

She lowered the food with Kyo's help and sat in between the cat and rat, facing Shigure.

They all said a thanks for the food before digging in, the extra hours of sleep causing them to feel extremely hungry upon awakening.

For a while, they all sat there eating, hearing nothing but the sounds of the storming rain and chopsticks on plates and bowls as they devoured what was before them.

"Do any of you have any plans for the day?" Tohru asked, looking up from her bowl of rice to start a conversation.

"Well, I was going to tend to my base but, it seems like that won't be happening for now," Yuki replied as the other two were busy stuffing their faces without a single thought.

Well, Kyo was stuffing his face without thought while Shigure sat there stuffing his face in deep thought, never quite sure when the quite time would be.

"Oh no! What if it gets destroyed by this weather?" The cute onigiri exclaimed, genuinely worried about the state of her friend's precious patch of growing greenery.

"I hope it'll be okay, I heard a weather warning yesterday and went out to cover it with a really good tarp I brought a couple days ago,"

"Oh, right! The one we got when-"

"I have something to tell you!" Shigure blurted out, cutting off Tohru's spoken memory of when they had picked up the useful equipment.

"Well what is it?" Kyo asked, irritated after he'd just started at everyone for a couple seconds as if he'd expected them to just instantly know what it was.

"Well... you see... the thing is..." He closed his eyes in the hopes that not seeing their faces would somehow soften the blow.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, Shigure opened his mouth to speak. "I'm gay." he said quietly.

Very quietly.

But loud enough for them to hear since they'd all been listening intently.

Yes, definitely loud enough to hear.

That's if it wasn't for the booming crackle of thunder that erupted from the sky the moment he'd parted his lips until the moment he'd closed them.

"Eh?" The trip of teenagers said at the same time, not hearing what he'd said over the sudden strike of thunder.

 _Just my fucking luck..._

 _ **IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII*IIIIIIIIIII**_

Voila! Thanks for reading! I'm really unsure about this fic, not sure you guys will like it... Well, if I don't get any reviews or anything, I might not continue so please review! I love hearing what you all have to say!


	2. A Dog's Mess

_**WOOHOO, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! I'm going to try to update this often because I actually have a really long and good plot for this story which should take a while to complete! Review follow and favourite for a happy author and a happy author = frequent updates!  
**_

* * *

The next day had been as idly spent as the last, no event happening and the nature of the house finding a peaceful balance. The kids were on a week break and the weather was drab, keeping all of them confined. Yet none of them seemed to mind, instead spending their days lounging around the house and making conversation, completely oblivious to the author living in his office. Shigure would sit there, day in day out and type up his work, if not, gnawing on the end of a pen and demanding inspiration from his brain as a way to distract himself from what was sure to come.

And when it did come, all hell broke loose...

It started on a Friday morning. The trio of teenagers had awakened and wondered down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tohru had mad breakfast with the drowsy help of Kyo. They had eaten in something that resembled silence, nothing but the quiet patter of rain and the sporadic remark from one of the three. They seemed content with the limited interaction; they were all exhausted from the exams they'd been subjected to up until the very last day of school and were now determined to spend their week slowly building up a reserve of energy that they'd need to return to school. None of them had noticed the lack of their older cousin's presence, not even dear Tohru who was always so concerned about the smallest things. It was only when the doorbell had impatiently rung several times and they'd been greeted by a group of young men (maybe mid-twenties), did their confusion toward their guardians whereabouts arise.

They'd walked around the house and yelled while Yuki had waited with the men.

When they'd found him, sprawled out across his desk and dramatically crying, Kyo had dragged him to his room to get dressed and deal with the annoying men downstairs.

Which is exactly what he had done. He'd strolled down the stairs and into the room like it was nobody's business while the trio retreated to their separate rooms. It was only hours later, when they'd heard the unmistakeable opening and closing of the front door did they finally saunter downstairs to interrogate their cousin while Tohru started on dinner.

Except that's not how it went.

As they descended the steps and started to walk towards the kitchen, they saw something that stopped them all in their tracks.

Because there was Shigure, standing on his tiptoes with his arms thrown over a man's shoulders. His eyes seemed to have fluttered shut and their lips were blatantly connected, both of their heads softly turned at an angle for better access. However, the most shocking thing to see was that the taller man had one hand wrapped around the slim waist and the other tightly gripping their cousin's ass, visibly squeezing it.

Kyo was the first to react. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he yelled, storming down the remainder of the steps and tugging his cousin back by the collar of his kimono.

And maybe it was because he was pulled so hard and maybe it was because he was so startled that he fell to the floor, landing on his butt.

"Owwww... Why'd you do that?" He complained, looking up in confusion.

Kyo moved to stand over him and glare. "What do you mean why'd I do that!? Nobody wants to come downstairs to you being groped while you eat some guy's face." He made a point to look behind him and momentarily glower at the man who had started laughing at the display.

"Okay, let me explain," Shigure said standing up, rubbing the back and laughing. They all looked at him in silent expectation, even Tohru and Yuki who stood at the bottom of the stairs. But they weren't gifted with a reply. Just a rush of air as Shigure dashed past and down the corridor where he locked his bedroom door and left four people standing awkwardly outside to clean up his mess.


End file.
